Days
This page will have three main sections; Feast Days of all religions that are prone to either vampire or hunters, weekdays that a vampire can use to their benefit and weekdays that a hunter can use to their benefit. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Proin nibh sapien, semper maximus arcu at, lobortis feugiat nisi. Donec fermentum ultrices suscipit. Phasellus id facilisis metus, nec viverra lacus. Nullam a sapien accumsan, ullamcorper nisi in, pellentesque nibh. Mauris suscipit consectetur venenatis. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Donec eu lorem et lacus tristique fermentum at eu sapien. Nullam mollis dignissim ultrices. Sed accumsan tellus massa, sed malesuada lectus lobortis eget. Etiam pulvinar eros nec nulla eleifend vehicula. Integer convallis ultricies rutrum. In sodales, nisl ut fermentum malesuada, mauris augue vehicula augue, sit amet pellentesque nisl velit at sapien. Phasellus ornare dui vitae mi aliquam, eu rhoncus magna pretium. Sed at massa id lorem sollicitudin ultricies et non turpis. Suspendisse turpis orci, ultricies vitae varius sit amet, pellentesque ac quam. In id lorem arcu. Feast Days All Souls Day * Religion / Region: Catholic, Global * Entry: All Souls Day The Catholic's celebration and memorial of those who have dies. Traditionally held on November 2nd although some of the more hardcore Catholics will celebrate it on Halloween. Occasionally it will be moved to November 3rd if the second happens to be a Sunday. Various regions celebrate it in their own way; usually with a special mass, dinner, and spending time in a cemetery tending graves and remembering loved ones. Mexico's All Souls Day is legendary for the attention given by the press. There are some pockets, though, who are far more cautious on the evening of All Souls Night, their own local tradition holds that demonic forces might attempt to interfere with recently deceased or that the gates of Purgatory are thin, allowing for ghosts and spirits. Anthesteria * Religion / Region: Ancient Greece * Entry: Anthesteria An old Pagan Greek feast that was held in Athens during the months of February and March and was dedicated to the god Dionysus. Though it's main purpose was described as celebrating the maturity of the year's wine and welcoming the new Spring, the dead were often invited to the party and noted as having taken a day trip from Hades to join in the celebrations and feasts. For the most part the Walking Dead were jolly and benevolent to the living but if they felt deeply wronged in life, such as a murder or improper burial, they could take the chance to vampirise those who've wrong them. Bat Mass, the * Religion / Region: Catholic Maya, Central America * Entry: Modern Maya in the smaller villagers raise pigs. This can attract a local species of vampire bat. If the Bats become a problem the villagers will catch one, say a mass with it in a little cage and tell it all of their problems. They they would ask it to tell the other bats to kindly ease up and leave their livestock alone for a while. Then they release the bat unharmed into the night. Ember Days 1 * Religion / Region: Slavic Folk Tradition with some Christian overtones * Entry: Ember Days Particularly is Slavic lore, though a similar night does occur in Spain, it occurs during the nights between Christmas and Epiphany. Cattle and horses are run between two large bonfires as a charm to protect them from vampires, new priests are ordained, great feasts are held. In South Slavic belief, people who die during this period invariably become vampires. Also, children who are born or conceived during this period have special powers and may themselves become vampires. This is also the most powerful time to hunt vampires as the dead are rotting and the vampires are not far along enough in the transformation or 'gestation' stage to really defend themselves. Ember Days 2 * Religion / Region: Christian * Entry: Ember Days The term Ember days refers to three days set apart for fasting, abstinence, and prayer during each of the four seasons of the year. The purpose of their introduction was to thank God for the gifts of nature, to teach men to make use of them in moderation, and to assist the needy. Possibly occasioned by the agricultural feasts of ancient Rome, they came to be observed by Christians for the sanctification of the different seasons of the year. In more rural areas it is believed that these are the days for exorcism and vampire hunts as the clergy must fast prior to an exorcism and they're already doing it so why not. Feast of St. Andrew * Religion / Region: Eastern Orthodox in Romania * Entry: In Romania November 30th is a night when you do not go outside. For any reason. Traditionally held as the night when the Devil, his demons and all wicked creatures are given licence to roam the earth freely with a measure of immunity - it's the night that they cannot be killed, exorcised or destroyed. Garlic oil - the oil not the bulbs or plants - will help seal your house against their intrusion if you rub some on the door frame with a cloth. Feast of St. George * Religion / Region: English Protestants / English Catholics * Entry: A beloved saint of England for some, for others a popular folk-character in English history, the night of April 23rd is dedicated to him. During the day Cattle, Horses wolves and all of the good people who are enemies of witches of vampires are at their most powerful and able to defeat any creature they battle. However, once the sun sets, the effects are reversed. Evil is undefeatable and at it's at the height of it's own power. So it's the perfect day to hunt vampires, but be sure you finish and get home before the sun sets. Feast Days of Kurzman and Damian (Cosmos) * Religion / Region: Christian * Entry: Kurzman and Damian To Western Christians, the feast is on September 26th. To those in Eastern Christianity the feast day happens on either July 1st or November 1st. Being the the patron saints of Doctors who were famed for their ability to treat those who were enchanted ot under attack from a demon, witch or vampire the night dedicated to remembering them is often a favorite for exorcisms and vampire hunts. Halloween (USA) * Religion / Region: USA, Secular * Entry: Halloween in the United States is an interesting thing. There is a little bit of the Folk and Religious traditions of all of the world all joined together in a single night of raging commercialism, horror movies, folk songs and tale telling. It's a night for fortune telling of all sorts and spell casting as well as silly music and even sillier dances. Food, Friends, Drink, Tales and way too much money spent. Lemuria * Religion / Region: Ancient Rome * Entry: Lemuria This has nothing to do with the mythical continent and everything to do with an old festival for the dead. The old scrolls and translations thereof state that the festival was held over a four day period and the the dead were believed to rise from the underworld. The writer Ovid, in particular, stressed the horrid nature of the festival in his Fasti. The idea is that Lemuria was created as a way to appease the Walking Dead; those who were wicked in life, received an improper burial, an incomplete cremation or worse yet - no attempt at a formal burial. In later writings these Walking Dead were often grouped together with the Larvae - people who were transformed into hideous creatures who's greatest joy was to inflict harm and misery upon the living. It is thought that it is a continuation of the Ancient Greek Anthesteria. A way to protect your home from from these Walking Dead was to hang Holly on your door. New Year's Eve * Religion / Region: scattered * Entry: There are a handful of scattered accounts that New Years Eve is the night of the Undead. A night when they are allowed to rise and roam freely - great care is taken that all of the living are inside and livestock is safely in barns. All manor of charms and protective talismans are deployed to prevent the undead from getting inside. With nothing left to feed on, the ghosts and vampires will devour the Old Year itself, taking with it all of the evil thoughts and bad feelings of the year and breaking all of the spells cast. Leaving the New Year fresh and loving. Pasch * Religion / Region: Aramaic and Greek Passover. * Entry: Pasch The root etymology seems simple enough: ''Middle English; pasche Passover, Easter, from Anglo-French, from Late Latin pascha, from Late Greek, from Greek, Passover, from Hebrew pesaḥ. ''However, on the rare event when both Jewish Passover and Christian Easter occur on the same week Aramaic and Greek traditions hold that Pascha and Pesaḥ combine sort of all "wonder team powers activate" to create a Pasch. This rare event is the prime time to destroy vampires as they are all but limp and powerless in their beds. Ritual of Jolomari (џоломари) * Religion / Region: Macedonia Folk * Entry: Jolomari This rite takes place in the village Begnishte near the city of Kavadarci. Jolomari’s history began centuries ago when the same people were running away from the Ottoman Turks. They left the village Ozot and came on the territory of Begnishte. The ritual begins at night when the Jolomari men go out in the village and start their dance with the idea to chase away the evil spirits. Unbaptized Days * Religion / Region: Slavic Folk Tradition with some Christian overtones * Entry: Vasilitsa Vasilitsa (Василица), a holiday being celebrated during the so-called “Unbaptized days,” a period that lasts from Christmas to Epiphany, when according to a legend, Jesus wasn’t baptized and the Devil was struggling to deceive Jesus and make him to refuse to be baptized. People believe that in the Unbaptized days, the dead are in motion and various vampires including the night demons (In Macedonia, Bulgaria and Serbia known as karakondzhuli, witches, fairies and other evil spirits are active and they’re working hard with the intention to do harm. To protect them from evil things and situations, people perform various magical protective rituals. Vampire Day * Sarcastic Blood Banks Everywhere At first it was a so-called one time event in many cities. Sort of testing the markets with as much reluctance as possible. But the response was so far proven to be wildly popular. Blood Banks and Blood Donation centers began slowly with some variation of "starve a vampire" one day events. However the world over, England and the UK, Europe, Australia, even Russia and Asia and parts of Africa have proven that the draw of fangs doesn't have to start with an actual Undead. Now there are month long campaigns involving fliers, T Shirt giveaways and billboards, particularly in the USA. Vampire Days * Religion / Region: Slavic Folk Tradition with some Christian overtones * Entry: Ember Days Particularly is Slavic lore, though a similar night does occur in Spain, it occurs during the nights between Christmas and Epiphany. Cattle and horses are run between two large bonfires as a charm to protect them from vampires, new priests are ordained, great feasts are held. In South Slavic belief, people who die during this period invariably become vampires. Also, children who are born or conceived during this period have special powers and may themselves become vampires. This is also the most powerful time to hunt vampires as the dead are rotting and the vampires are not far along enough in the transformation or 'gestation' stage to really defend themselves. Vasilitsa * Religion / Region: * Entry: Vasilitsa Vasilitsa (Василица), a holiday being celebrated during the so-called “Unbaptized days,” a period that lasts from Christmas to Epiphany, when according to a legend, Jesus wasn’t baptized and the Devil was struggling to deceive Jesus and make him to refuse to be baptized. People believe that in the Unbaptized days, the dead are in motion and various vampires including the night demons (In Macedonia, Bulgaria and Serbia known as karakondzhuli, witches, fairies and other evil spirits are active and they’re working hard with the intention to do harm. To protect them from evil things and situations, people perform various magical protective rituals. Vampire Days Newly Weds Night * Location: Romania * Entry: Newlyweds are especially prone to violent vampire attack unless care is taken. Sheets must be sprinkled with holy water and the house must be proofed against a vampire's entrance, in any form they can shapeshift into. This is the night to go all out, Mustard Seeds, Poppy Seeds, Knots Balls scattered, ect. Saturday Before Easter * Location: Europe * Entry: Bad Birth Those born on the Saturday before Easter were seen as dangerous and destined to become a vampire after their mortal death. Saturday of Rest * Location: Greece * Entry: A vampire may only rest on a Saturday and must be active for the rest of the week. Saturday the Unstable * Location: Romania * Entry: Bad Birth Children were seen as dirty if they were born on a Saturday; prone to evil and possible Living Vampire who would become one of the undead upon their death. The day was held to be, overall, unlucky and spiritually unstable and not at all suitable for housework or planting crops. Hunter Days Saturday Exhumation * Location: Greek * Entry: A Priest must exhume a vampire on a Saturday and perform an Exorcism. If it fails, the villagers can only dig the body up a second or third (so on) time on a Saturday as this is a day when vampires are powerless. Saturday Sabbatarian * Location: Europe * Bulgarian sâbotnichav, Greek sabbatianoí People born on a Saturday were believes to be able to see Ghosts, demons, spirits and vampires. They were also immune to all ill effects that a vampire might cause thus making them perfect to be a Hunter in adulthood. Category:List Category:Master List Category:Index Category:Days